Perry and the Tetris Takeover
by merricat1966
Summary: Perry must fight evil Dr. D when he plans to take over the Tri-State Area using Tetris as a weapon.


**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction. Thanks for reviewing it!**

Perry the Platypus/Tetris fan fiction

Doofenschmirtz cackled and rubbed his hands together. He had the perfect plan, and even Perry the Platypus couldn't stop him this time. It had come to him as he sat eating Super Fortified Evil Genius Mix Cereal and playing Tetris.

Tetris. That was the key to everything. One day earlier Doofenschmirtz had idly started a game of Tetris. Those blocks, those shapes! Constantly falling and aggravating his brain as they almost fit. To be doing so well and then one slip…one misdirected angle..and the game was up. When he looked at the clock he realized seven hours had gone by. He hadn't eaten or peed in seven hours. He hadn't even thought about evil schemes. All he had done was play Tetris. As he tore himself away from the game to go to the bathroom, he began thinking.

He needed a new ray gun. Maybe he could turn everyone in the Tri-State area into Tetris Blocks. Some could be squares, others "L" shapes, but there would be only one 'S' shape. How he hated that shape! It always seemed to be the wrong way to fit where he wanted it. He would save that shape for Perry the Platypus. Perry was more or less a four block rectangle. How funny Perry would look as an S-shaped platypus!

But wait. If he turned everyone into Tetris blocks then their purpose would be to fit together nicely as fast as possible. People would get along. They would join together. There would be Tri-State Area Peace. That would never do. He didn't want to be Supreme Ruler of happy, peaceful people all locked together in geometric harmony. What good was that?

So he needed a new scheme. And as he crunched his cereal the next day it came to him.

Addiction and slavery. Much better than happiness and peace!

He raced to the top of his evil tower and quickly built the Tetrisaddictinator.

"Not even Perry the Platypus can stop me now!" he shouted. "I will rule the Tri State Area through the power of Tetris!"

Perry half dozed under the rhododendron bush. He idly watched Phineas and Ferb as they built a twelve story high snowcone making roller coaster ferris wheel with complete soundstage and famous rock band attached. He appreciated how they kept themselves (and consequently, Candice) busy. It made it easier to be a Super Secret Spy and wear his hat. He really loved that hat.

When he heard the summons he quickly skittered over to the potted petunias, looked around, lifted up the planter and slid into the entrance underneath. One long slide ride later he was in his spy den, eyeing the director on the large screen.

"Good afternoon, Agent P," Major Monogram said. "We have gotten word that Doofenschmirtz has been playing Tetris for hours. This is very odd, since playing games keeps him from his typical evil schemes. Your mission is to find out what Doofenschmirtz is up to. Good luck, Agent P. And by the way, if you get any tips about how to beat Level 4 in Tetris, let me know."

Perry switched off the screen and headed for Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Perry tiptoed as well as a platypus could as he stood in the hallway outside Doofenschmirtz's lab. He looked up and saw an air vent at the top of the wall and quickly made his way into it. Scuttling along the duct, he made his way directly over Doofenschmirtz's lab space and looked through the grille.

"You and me could make a bad romance!" sang Dr. Doofenschmirtz as he tightened the bolt on a large ray gun. Perry raised an eyebrow at the blonde wig and fake mole Doofenschmirtz sported then opened the grille and jumped down.

"I want your ugly—oh, there you are Perry the Playtpus!" Doofenschmirtz said. Suddenly he stopped and whipped off the Lady Gaga wig and mole. "Pay no attention to that wig and mole. I was…er…well, never mind. I'm glad you are here. I was just tightening the last bolt on my Tetrisaddictinator!"

Perry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I realized that if I could get everyone addicted to Tetris I could control the entire Tri-State area. Everyone would be playing Tetris all the time. They would do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't cut off the power to their game. It would be better than turning them into zombies because they would still have brains—sort of—but they would be too busy trying to beat Tetris to revolt. Imagine the fear of someone on Level 12, almost ready to get to Level 13, and I threaten to zap the game…to send them back to Level 1…they would have to redo all that work, listen to all that annoying music all over again. All because they couldn't help it. And you won't stop me this time, Perry the Platypus. I've been expecting you!"

He pressed a button and a large cage shaped like a pink S-block with air holes encircled Perry. He felt rather squished and squiggly, but his hat was still on so that was okay. Doofenschmirtz laughed.

"So you see, Perry the Platypus," Doofenschmirtz said, "I will save you for last. Watch as I take over the entire Tri State area!" He aimed the laser out the window and pressed the "On" button.

Perry looked quickly around. Doofenschmirtz has left his screwdriver on the floor nearby. Perry stuck his arm out and managed to grab the screwdriver.

"Ten, nine, eight…don't you love countdowns to evil world changing schemes, Perry?" Doofenschmirtz asked without turning around. "I do. They add such drama to the moment. Except now I've lost count. Hmm. Nine, eight…"

Perry unscrewed the corner screws of the S-box and it fell to the ground. He grabbed the Lady Gag wig and leaped to the top of the machine.

"Five..four—hey, what are you doing up there? And what are you doing with my wig?" demanded Doofenschmirtz.

Perry threw the wig over the front of the ray gun and jumped on Doofenschmirtz's head.

"Hey, wait!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and spun around. He hit the back of the ray gun and it twirled to face inward instead of out the window, the wig falling out the window and landing on a surprised toy poodle on the sidewalk below. A loud hum filled the room as the gun got ready to fire. Perry sprang to the open air duct he had originally dropped from.

_BrrrrrhmmmmzzzzzBINGGGGGG!_ The ray gun blasted Doofenschmirtz in the rear end.

"Ouch! That's hot!" he shouted and then froze. His eyes glazed over and he sat down in front of his computer. "Must play Tetris. Must play Tetris. I need an S-block. Why am I only getting L's and rectangles and cubes? Where is the S-block?"

Perry hopped down, unplugged the machine, and took out the controlling computer chip, throwing it out the window. It landed in the wig on the now-vain toy poodle. Doofenschmirtz didn't even notice. Perry scurried out through the vent and back home, just in time to not be missed.


End file.
